The Dragon Reborn: Prologue
=Fortress of The Light= Synopsis Pedron Niall Pedron Niall receives a travel-stained Jaret Byar in his audience chamber in the Fortress of The Light, looking at a drawing of the man who calls himself the Dragon Reborn. Byar says that thousands have already declared for him, and Tarabon and Arad Doman are in a state of civil war, and fighting each other on Toman Head and Almoth Plain, though somewhat dampened by the onset of winter. Both men agree that the Aes Sedai must have been involved in the attack on Geofram Bornhald's forces, breaking their supposed oath against using the One Power in combat and showing their true colours at last. Byar insists that they were betrayed by Perrin Aybara. At the end of the briefing, Niall sends Byar to bring Dain Bornhald, who is near Tar Valon with Eamon Valda, news of his father's death. He is disturbed with Byar's obsession with Perrin. Niall thinks of the troubles ravaging the world--besides the false Dragon at Falme, there is one in Saldaea and another in Tear. Aiel have been sighted as far west as Kandor and Murandy, and the Sea Folk are seeing signs and portents. The Great Hunt of The Horn has been called for the first time in almost four centuries, and Ogier are rumoured to be meeting. With the Aes Sedai coming into the open at last, it is clear: The Last Battle is nigh. A servant comes in to announce the arrival of Jaichim Carridin, who enters immediately and kneels. Niall begins to tell him of Byar's news, but Carridin already knows it, and blames Darkfriends. Niall reminds Carridin that he has already called Geofram Bornhald a Darkfriend for bringing soldiers into Toman Head against his orders. Carridin dismisses this as a tangled plot of the Shadow, and also dismisses rumours that the Seanchan came from over the Aryth Ocean, or were related to Artur Hawkwing in any way. No ship has ever returned from across the Aryth Ocean, and the strange creatures that accompanied the Seanchan were undoubtededly Shadowspawn. Niall then asks why Carridin tried to stop Bornhald from going to Toman Head, if he knew of such a dangerous army of Darkfriends? Carridin claims that he didn't know the truth until too late, and that his task was too important. Niall angrily reminds him that his task was to try to transform the Almoth Plain into a nation that the Whitecloaks could truly call their own. Carridin confidently replies that Almoth Plain can still be theirs, with a little more work, but Niall says that Carridin's plans are done, and that he has half a mind to give him to the High Inquisitor. Carridin is unsettled and sweating. Niall then instructs him to ensure that no harm comes to the false Dragon. Carridin says that this verges on treason and blasphemy. Niall agrees that it is risky, but that the false Dragon will be a useful tool to terrorize the other nations, and then ensure the dominance of the Whitecloaks after they dispose of him. Carridin swears to obey, and Niall swears that if Carridin fails, he will not long survive. After Carridin leaves, Niall ruminates on the Last Battle. He doesn't believe in the prophecies of Tarmon Gai'don, accounting the Dark One well and truly sealed up in Shayol Ghul. As far as he is concerned, it will merely be like the Trolloc Wars, only worse, and he aims to unite humanity before that occurs. Ordeith enters from a hidden passage as he is muttering to himself. Niall angrily tells him that the passage was not intended to allow him to eavesdrop, which Ordeith denies. Niall doesn't fully trust him, but he has many perceptive insights into the patterns of events. Ordeith sees the picture of the false Dragon and laughs. He tells Niall that he recognizes the boy from the Two Rivers, as a Darkfriend named Rand al'Thor. Niall mentions the other Two Rivers Darkfriend that Byar had talked about, and Ordeith asks if it is Mat or Perrin. Niall wonders that there should be three such Darkfriends in such a backwater, and Ordeith says that a backwater is just the place for Darkfriends to congregate in numbers. Niall has to retrieve the drawing from Ordeith's hands before the other man ruins it beyond repair. Niall wonders if he shouldn't make some plan for the Two Rivers. Jaichim Carridin Carridin strides through the Fortress of The Light, angry enough that others avoid him in the halls. Arriving in his private quarters, he calls for his servant, Sharbon, and turns to find a Myrddraal standing there instead. It says it is checking on its servants. Carridin asserts that he serves the Dark One, keeping his voice low because such an assertion would be his death warrant if overheard. The Myrddraal asks why he is here and not on Almoth Plain. It says that the Lord Captain Commander's orders are irrelevant, and that he must kill Rand al'Thor. It grabs him by the throat and says that there are other Whitecloak Darkfriends that will tel whether Carridin obeys or not, and that one of Carridin's family will die for every month that Rand remains alive, ending with Carridin himself. Its message delivered, it flings him across the room and disappears into shadow. Sharbon returns, and Carridin orders him to bring pen and ink, though he is unsure which orders he means to send. Character List Appearing: *Jaichim Carridin *Jaret Byar *Ordeith *Pedron Niall *Sharbon Mentioned: *Artur Paendrag Tanreall *Dain Bornhald *Eamon Valda *Geofram Bornhald *Lews Therin Telamon *Matrim Cauthon *Mazrim Taim *Perrin Aybara *Rand al'Thor Terms Mentioned Places *Aiel Waste *Almoth Plain *Amadicia *Amador *Andor *Arad Doman *Aryth Ocean *Blight *Cairhien *Falme *Illian *Kandor *Lugard *Murandy *Saldaea *Shayol Ghul *Tarabon *Tar Valon *Tear *Toman Head *Two Rivers Terms *Aes Sedai *Age of Legends *Aiel *Aiel War *Atha'an Miere *Breaking of The World *Creator *Darkfriend *Dark One *Dome of Truth *Dragon *Dragon Reborn *Dreadlord *False Dragon *Fortress of The Light *Great Hunt of The Horn *Horn of Valere *Hundred Companions *Last Battle *Light *Myrddraal *Ogier *Old Tongue *One Power *Questioner *Sea Folk *Seanchan *Shadow *Shadowspawn *''Stedding'' *Taint *Tarmon Gai'don *Three Oaths *Trolloc *Trolloc Wars *True Source *War of The Shadow *Whitecloak Plot Points #The attacks that Pedron Niall and Jaret Byar blame on Aes Sedai were actually Seanchan damane. #The false Dragon in Saldaea is Mazrim Taim. Who is the one in Tear? 03.00